


You do this to me

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Mei and Konan get rough in the bedroom.





	You do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one, even if it's short.

Her lips were bloody from a too violent kiss, her hair a bloody halo around her and her neck a canvas of rough bites. And still she looked perfect. It made Konan mad, it made something too close to love bubble in the pit of her stomach and she didn’t want it.

 

Konan gave an angry growl as Mei simply smirked at her, usually flawless lipstick smeared _so_ _temptingly_. Mei simply smirked wider and ground her hips against Konan’s toned leg, leaving a hot wet smear.

 

“Can’t take the heat paper girl?” Mei taunted.

 

And Konan answered diving down for another kiss more teeth than lips. 


End file.
